The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Thuja plant, botanically known as Thuja occidentalis, commonly known as American Arborvitae and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Anna van Vloten’.
The new Thuja plant is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of Thuja occidentalis ‘Danica’, not patented. The new Thuja plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor in 1993 on a single plant of ‘Danica’ in a controlled outdoor nursery environment in Abbotsford, British Columbia, Canada.
Asexual reproduction of the new Thuja plant by hardwood cuttings in a controlled environment in Abbotsford, British Columbia, Canada since October, 2000 has shown that the unique features of this new Thuja plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.